Castle Crashers Quad-Force
Castle Crashers Quad-Force is a fanmade continuation of the Castle Crashers game released by The Behemoth for PS3, PS4, Steam, and various XBox Systems. This edition of the game adds several more enemies, along with returning/new fighters, and co-op exclusive attacks. Quadruple the action, inbound! (Also, this Fantendo game was my first '''and '''my biggest page added. Would you look at that?) Controls* *Left Analog-Stick: Move *X-Button: Jump *Square: Weak Attack *Triangle: Strong Attack *Circle: Use Item *L1: Human Mount *L2: Block *R2: Magic *controls are for PS systems specifically. Characters Veteran Characters Red Knight The Red Knight uses lightning to strike down his foes, one by one. TO UNLOCK: From Start. Blue Knight The Blue Knight can freeze his opponent with his varied ice attacks! TO UNLOCK: From Start. Green Knight The Green Knight has the ability to poison enemies as they slowly deteriorate. TO UNLOCK: From Start. Orange Knight The Orange Knight will use his fire magic to engulf foes in flames (When he isn't having mini bonfires, of course). TO UNLOCK: From Start. Grey Knight The Grey Knight is a rookie knight hired by King to run mindless errands, but is more powerful than first thought. TO UNLOCK: From Start. King King controls his army of knights, and is the one who sent the 4 brave knights to complete his ultimate quest. TO UNLOCK: Complete the game. Fortunately, beating the game with the veteran characters unlocks their respective non-listed characters from the original game as long as they appeared somewhere in this game. Recruit Characters Bronze Toad Formerly an enemy, this Bronze Toad is able to travel a lot easier, and has managed to get its sticky hands on a slime-magic spellbook. TO UNLOCK: Defeat Silvera Coral Knight The newest addition to the Castle Crashers, the Coral Knight is able to wield water and use it to slow down its opponents, all while dealing damage. TO UNLOCK: Win "Submerged Sea-Ring" in Ocean Odyssey Scuba-Diver Good with the bow and better with the harpoon, the Scuba-Diver is a master of water-based attacks. TO UNLOCK: Complete the game with Coral Knight. Marlin the Critter Whisperer Marlin is able to summon critter assistants to support the Castle Crashers. TO UNLOCK: Win "Farmer's Royale" in Crasher Cabin Lucky Knight This light-green knight can throw exploding pots of gold to turn its foes' greed against them. TO UNLOCK: Complete the game twice. Holy Knight The Holy Knight is able to heal the Castle Crashers, while also being able to blind the opposing forces. TO UNLOCK: Beat the game with Marlin the Critter Whisperer. Ghost Knight This ghostly knight is able to posess any enemy surrounding it, and will only take damage when the posessed enemy dies. (NOTE: Not only does the Ghost Knight not posess any magic, but it is unusable in multiplayer arena battles) TO UNLOCK: Accomplish the terror that is Insane Mode. The Sandwich Seargent This character doesn't wield a bow, but instead wields a rechargable sandwich that can be used multiple times! TO UNLOCK: Get the last hit on any boss while in 'Sandwich Mode'. Peppermint Warrior This character is almost immune to arrows, but takes a lot more damage from melee attacks. (Does not impact Arena's Quickdraw mode) TO UNLOCK: Win "Whipped Arena" in Sugar Heights. Crasher Droid The Crasher Droid is an expert at using metal magic to pummel its opponents. TO UNLOCK: Win "The Combat Phase" in Wrenchbolt Factory. Pumpkinhead Pumpkinhead curses its opponents with their magical undead attacks. TO UNLOCK: Beat Ghoul Gardens. Gamemodes Much like the original Castle Crashers, Castle Crashers Quad-Force introduces extra side-modes to play whenever you're not playing story mode. Unlike the original Castle Crashers, though, certain gamemodes have to be unlocked before playing. Here is a brief description of the alternate game modes (though still being described in their own longer section.) Story The main gamemode of Castle Crashers Quad-Force is Story, taking the knights through an adventure that causes them to visit several dangerous places and battle many deadly foes. This is the only gamemode where you can unlock new characters. Arena The only extra gamemode to appear in every version of Castle Crashers, Arena allows players who were once friends to battle it out in several different arenas with toggle-able gimmicks and several battle modes, such as the returning Treasure or the new Stun N' Shock. Volleyball This gamemode allows people to battle it (Versus OR Solo) out in a special game of volleyball, where you don't have to stay in a certain position (though there is a toggle-able option for that) and you can use magic to change the ball type, making it more random and intense than your average volleyball game. All You Can Quaff By spamming the "Square" and "Triangle" buttons, you'll ever-so-quickly chomp through whatever food you're currently picking at. Your objective is to be the first person to chew through the set amount of meals prepared for you before anyone else does, and requires a LOT of button mashing to do so. Back-off Barbarian The objective of this gamemode is to avoid the cardboard enemies slowly travelling towards wherever "cardboard you" is on the Q-Bert styled board. Your movement is a lot harder to plan, as the buttons to jump to another space will rapidly change on you. Hoarde Hoarde is an exclusive gamemode in which you and up to 3 friends attempt to survive in a never-ending onslaught, with maps that open new paths as you progress (toggleable), special exclusive power-ups (toggleable), and a group of exclusive enemies which are a nightmare to defeat (not toggleable). Levels (Story) World 0 - Before the Game *The Orb Barn - a place where you can switch out your animal orbs for others as you wish. *Marlin's Critter Shop - this stage allows you to purchase four powerful and expensive animal orbs - Gummy Pufferfish, Inkbolt, Insane Zebra, and Parasite. *The Smith's Weaponry - a place where you can switch out your unlocked weapons to your desire, along with upgrading your weapons. *The Lobby - this takes you to a special menu, allowing you to change the game mode, or (de)/activate unlocked cheats. World 1 - The Crasher Cabin *Tutorial Fields - Teaches you how to use your sword, magic, and shield to your advantage. The only attackable enemy is a Punching Bag. *The Pond - A fairly normal level, with the exception of the introduction of a new river-swimming gimmick. Barbarians and Bronze Toads are introduced. *Woodlands - Taking place in the a light woods, this level strengthens your ground combat, as well as introducing Goblins and the level-exclusive Hoot Bomb. The Horse mount is also introduced. *Silvera's Camp - A level filled with puddles, Bronze Toads, and a fight with Silvera at the end. *Farmer Royale (Arena) - A basic arena flowing with level-exclusive Farmers. World 2 - Odyssey Ocean *Boardwalk Encounter - This stage introduces the opponents that are Scuba-Divers along with the old Barbarians and the new Crab mount. *Ocean Travel - This stage introduces full-on underwater combat with the/a new harpoon weapon, where movement is now completely 2-D (and submerged). Scuba-Divers are still present, but Metal Minnows and Lobsters are also present. *Submerged Sea-Ring (Arena) - The first half of the arena battle is spent on the ocean floor with normal ground combat. Halfway through, though, the ring is flooded and it switches to underwater combat. The main enemy for this arena is the Scuba-Diver. *Scuba Lair - This level takes place in the submarine of Lance Lake, a very infamous villain. Bronze Toads and Scuba-Divers are among the several enemies that appear in this level. *Lance Lake - Where the battle between the Castle Crashers and Lance Lake takes place. World 3 - Sugar Heights *Peppermint Flats - This level is fairly basic, with the exception of the introduction of Peppermint Warriors and Gummy Bears, causing both ranged and melee attacks to become necessary. The horse mount is also present/ *Hills O' Frosting - Introducing Mallow Minions and sticky puddles of frosting, this level has a lot of climbing portions, along with beefy Peppermint Warriors. *Chocolate River ("Cry Me A Chocolate River" in Insane Mode) - This level focuses on both river-swimming gimmicks and full-on underwater combat. Lobsters and minnows return along with the new Licorice Lionfish. *Crumb Castle - This level slowly falls apart as time flies by, introducing both flying sections and the new Passenger Pigeon mount. *Whipped Arena (Arena) - A flat arena filled with Peppermint Warrior and Gummy Bear hoards. Be careful not to step in the sticky frosting! *El' Mallow - The center of the castle, where the battle against El' Mallow is commenced. World 4 - Wrenchbolt Factory *The Display Phase - This stage introduces fully assembled rogue Crasher Droids and Crawler Mechs as you advance through the unstable factory, occasionaly blowing a fuse. (A fuse is blown from 10PM to 6AM depending on your computer's/console's timer.) *The Assembly Phase - This level introduces you to incomplete Crasher Droids - named Crasher Prototypes - along with the level-exclusive StrongArm robotic mount. *The Combat Phase (Arena) - This arena is not only filled with Crasher Droids, but the arena is not flattened, requiring jumping and falling to explore the whole arena. *The Shipping Phase - This is where crates of Crasher Droids are held, though some crates explode open with hostile Crasher Droids. While the level can be completed any time of day, the boat that delivers the crate only appears at 3AM, which takes the player to the special "World 4.5". *The Royal Rumble Phase - This is where the dangerous fight against Jolly-Bolt is held. World 4.5 - The Half-Haunted Hallows *The Glistening Pumpkin - A level that takes place at a bar with the same name, full of level-exclusive Pumpkinheads and Jack-o-heads. If you beat this level without any downs, you unlock the exquisite Candy Horn, which will make any enemies in range (PvP-excluded) dance like a mad-man. This is usually purely a comedic effect. *Ghoul Gardens - This level starts off with two guards blocking the enterance. The only way to proceed is by using the Candy Horn, making the guards dance. This level is filled with fiesty skeletons, both normal and buffed. Pumpkinheads also make an appearance. World 5 - The Resurrection Tower *Earth's Entrance - This stage has you start venturing into the Resurrection Tower, which could clense the corrupt energy that has been attacking the peaceful. The horse mount makes an appearance, along with the new Elite Barbarian and the menacing Wizard. *??? *??? *??? Co-op Attacks In addition to new levels, animal orbs and characters, co-op attacks have been introduced. Human Mount: Upon pressing L1 while standing next to an idle person, you can use them as a mount. Crasher Toss: If you press L1 while being used as a mount, you will toss the riding person towards enemies, which can cause painful injuries to the enemies. Multi-Bash: If multiple players hit the same target at the same time, their power is multiplied. Animal Orbs NOTIFICATION: All the originals are also in this game due to lack of creativity. Croco Croco provides a passive attack boost to its owner. Rhinose Rhinose rams enemies so hard that it scrambles their brains, making the enemies turn on each. (This is traded for massive damage during PvP Arena battles) BumbleChops BumbleChops gives the player a chance to stun its opponents when magic is used. TikiToad Fires drops of poison at its enemies. Rocky Roach Rocky Roach often transforms weak foes into edible food. Gummy Pufferfish Orbits around its owner, occasionally puffing up into a ball of pure energy, almost instantly killing any hit target. Inkbolt Inkbolt has the ability to both slather enemies in slowing oil ''and ''electricute them to its liking. Insane Zebra Constantly wanders around the screen, attacking any enemies it runs by. Parasite Follows enemies around as it slowly drains their health. Animal Mounts Animal Mounts are ridable NPCs that are also able to interact with enemies. This time, though, each mount has pros and cons that differentiates one from each other. Another big change is that while enemies can no longer ride mounts, they can damage and kill mounts, too. Horse This mount is an average in everything, no positives or negatives. Appears in Woodlands, Peppermint Flats, and Earth's Entrance. Crab The Crab mount has decent health and strength, fast when moving horizontally, but very slow while moving vertically. Appears in Boardwalk Encounter and ???. The Passenger Pigeon This mount is vital during flying sections throughout levels, but is weak and can be taken down easily if not cautious. This mount appears in Crumb Castle, the Whipped Arena (PvP only), and ???. StrongArm This robotic mount is very buff in general, but is fairly slow. StrongArm is able to swing its large metal fists, but is also able to fire its cannon arm when the "bow" button is pressed. This mount exclusively appears in The Assembly Phase. Enemies Along your fairly long journey you will encounter many foes. This section of the page is dedicated to explaining how they work. Punching Bag The Punching Bag is found exclusively in Tutorial Fields. While it doesn't attack, it is implied to have incredibly high health, as it isn't destroyed until the tutorial is complete. Barbarian Well known for being the first enemy in the original game, the Barbarian's attack pattern is a basic walk-up and swing pattern. These enemies should provide little worry, but can become beefy at certain times. Bronze Toad The Bronze Toad hops around on both ground and in water, meaning that it can travel a lot more than most enemies. When a Bronze Toad is close to a player, it will quickly shoot its poisonous saliva at the target. Goblin The Goblin is fairly quick, which is helpful due to how weak it is. Sprinting (Which is just running in one direction for a long time) will be vital at the beginning of the game. Hoot Bomb Hoot Bombs have the appearance of a chubby owl, and even though they can't attack with a sword or bow, they will detonate if not killed quickly enough. These only appear in the level "Woodlands". Farmer Farmers are quite similar in pattern to Barbarians, but also wield deadly bows. These only appear in the level "Farmer's Royale". Scuba-Diver On land, the Scuba-Diver wields a menacing bow that deals decent damage, but underwater the Scuba-Diver is much more dangerous. Underwater, it has a harpoon that can be considered fatal after suffering a couple blows from it. Luckily, the harpoon is fairly slow, so you still have a little time to move out the way. Metal Minnow These underwater enemies are weak - Barbarian rip-offs on their own - but in swarms provide a great threat. Lobster These basic enemies hide at the bottom of the screen during underwater combat, but can also be encountered above ground. Either way, the Lobster's main attack is throwing a 5-spread of rocks, which isn't even used that often. Peppermint Warrior With a candy spear in hand, Peppermint Warriors are excellent at dodging arrows, and are best attacked with melee or magic attacks. These enemies can become beefy at certain times. Gummy Bear Unlike the Peppermint Warriors, Gummy Bears wield candy bows and are great at distancing their selves from the opponent. It is reccmonded to use ranged or magic attacks on them. Mallow Minion Mallow Minions are small, weak marshmallows that are menacing in larger numbers. Licorice Lionfish These underwater-exclusive enemies ram into players at astounding speeds, making them hard to evade and destroy without being attacked. These only appear in "Chocolate River". Crasher Droid These knight-styled robots take advanced AI to the next level, programmed to adapt to the player's strategy. Aside from that, they are fairly basic foes. Crawler Mech These bug-like machines have the ability to dash towards players in large groups, and will reproduce if not destroyed as soon as possible. Crasher Protoype These unassembled Crasher Droids frantically limp towards the player, hoping to get a swipe at them. While they are easily avoided, they deal a lot of damage if you're not quick enough to dodge. Pumpkinhead Pumpkinheads act similar to barbarians, but are much stronger by comparison. They have a chance to drop a gold trophy when killed. Jack-o-head These enemies are rare variations of Pumpkinheads, which are much faster and a lot more buff than normal. They will always drop a trophy when killed. Skeletons These enemies are able to use special undead magic to stun players, and appear beefy on almost all occasions with the exception of Ghoul Garden, though still housing beefy Skeletons. Elite Barbarian The Elite Barbarian looks similar to its normal counterpart with the exception of its blue clothing. The Elite Barbarian is also faster by comparison, and holds a knife rather than a dagger. Be careful around these enemies, as they're practically asassains. Mage This magical opponent possesses the power to use electric, fire, ice, and poison magic all at once, rendering it a large threat. On the other hand, they are incredibly vulnerable to magic themselves. Whoops! Bosses Need to know your bosses? Then this is the place for you! Silvera Silvera has the appearance of a large, silver Bronze Toad, but is far more dangerous in comparison. Its occasional dangerous hops will stun the players that refuse to jump when it touches the ground, and it's saliva no longer acts like a straight-forward arrow. Instead, Silvera will spit several sphere of saliva (alliteration intended) into the air, which will crash down and explode upon impact. The saliva bombs are random in location, but their location can be told by flashing targets. Silvera can also summon Bronze Toads at will. Lance Riverside The complete opposite of an honorable Knight, Lance Riverside is able to flood and drain the arena as he wishes. During ground combat, Lance will charge around the arena with his trident in hand, and will occasionally use it as a boomerang to cover more area. During underwater combat, on the other hand, Lance will float around the arena with a large, deadly harpoon, and will also send out temporary heat-seeking torpedos. During both forms, Lance is bound to summon Scuba-Divers. El' Mallow Depending on the color of El' Mallows jewels, he has different properties applied to him. The colors cycle, and are changed by the half-minute. Every time the colors change, El' Mallow will also summon three enemies, either being Peppermint Warriors or Gummy Bears. *When the jewels are red, El' Mallow will slowly stomp around the room, stunning anybody that is on the ground at the time of the stomps. *When the jewels are blue, El' Mallow will run from side to side and will have a shield in front of him at all times. His weak spot is the back. *When the jewels are green, El' Mallow surrounds himself with a jawbreaker shield, allowing only arrows to pass through its cracks. El' Mallow slowly circles the room. *When the jewels are yellow, El' Mallow will summon globs of frosting on the ground, as he consistently walks towards the nearest player. *When the jewels are purple (Insane Mode only), El' Mallow will regenerate 35% of his health before instantly returning back to red. Jolly-Bolt Surprisingly, Jolly Bolt has no melee attack. She does, though, have the ability to summon hoards of Crasher Droids, Crawler Mechs, and Crasher Prototypes, along with firing her special wrenchbolt cannonballs, which can be located by flashing targets. At half health, the arena is flooded, and all enemies will be standing on various objects moving close by. The players must swim around to attack her at that point. Darkground (Outdated) The king of evil. Has the ability to drop Divers, Goblins, Lollipop Girls, Guards, and even Mages. It also shoots magic beams, in the pattern of Flare's Fireball shooting. After it loses it's robe (after one health bar disappears) it will become a Darker Knight battle, except Darkground uses better magic, and has Guards on his side. After he dies (after another health bar disappears) you battle his soul. His soul can shape shift into any boss you have battled.(Even DLC bosses if you have them) Then his soul dies, you save the princess, and you go home. Upgrades What's a game without upgrades? You can visit the shop and upgrade stuff with coins. There are upgrades that can be upgraded multiple times, and a single one-leveled special ability upgrade. You can upgrade your stats when you level up as usual, but these upgrade purely your equipment. Sword Upgrades Sharper Edge Your sword does more damage. Lucky Strike The chance of a critical hit increases. Combo Cracker Combo attacks deal extra damage. Poisoned Edge (Special Ability) Your sword has a chance to poison enemies. Shield Upgrades Stable Base Your shield blocks a higher percentage of damage dealt. Thorns When attacked during shield mode, a percentage of the damage dealt is reflected onto the attacker. Light Weight The speed you move at while shielding is increased. Veggie Shield (Special Ability) While using your shield, you slowly regen health. Bow Upgrades Piercing Arrows Your bow deals bonus damage.. Stronger Feathers Your arrows travel faster and farther than usual. Quick Restock Shoot arrows quicker. Igniting Tip (Special Ability) Arrows have a chance to engulf in flames, burning the enemy. Harpoon Upgrades Sharp Edges The harpoon's base damage is increased. Swift Stretch The harpoon shoots out and retracts faster. Piercing Pinch The harpoon has a chance to pierce enemies. Ultra Shock (Special Ability) The harpoon has a chance to stun opponents. UPDATES Category:Castle Crashers Category:Beat 'em Up Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Cooperative Games